Not Afraid
by equine02
Summary: Timeless 1x02, oneshot. when Wyatt is wounded he experiences something he can't ever forget. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Please let me know what you think of this story in the comments. I'm open to prompts, improvements, and even suggestions about if I should continue it or not. One shot right now, but if you want more I'm willing** **Right now I'm shipping Lucy and Wyatt, but not sure what that would be called. Lyatt? Wucy? Lucatt? Wycy? Doesn't sound right. Sounds like some cheap villain names. Any suggestions? HINT: LEAVE A COMMENT, PEOPLE.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own em guys, just playing.**

I hadn't felt the bullet hit me; only the heat. The sound. The smell of gun smoke. No fear, just urgency. Just plain adrenaline. Oh God. Then it hit me. Pain. Damn.

I hadn't felt burning like that before. But then there was that adrenaline. It pushed me forward, shouting at Lucy and Rufus to get out of that place. What I was feeling I wasn't -and never would be- ready to share with them. If they got hit, this was over. Flynn escapes justice, destroys American history, and risks the lives of millions all over the world.

"What about you?" Lucy shouted, wrestling with her skirts. Rufus was pulling her.

"Right behind you!" I squeezed off another shot before ducking after them. I wasn't scared. I kept telling myself I wasn't scared, thinking that somehow that made it real.

* * *

We arrived at a hotel. Or rather, they arrived, and I stumbled. When we got inside I collapsed onto the bed, breath leaving my lungs. I was losing too much blood. Not afraid. Not afraid. I'm not afraid.

"Get the knife." I said. Or something like that. I don't remember it now. Wasn't scared. I'm a soldier; I am expected to be this way, cold and unfeeling. _Never_ afraid.

When Lucy left, a part of me felt that fear. But no, I can't feel that. Not now, I am strong. For Rufus, who doesn't know what he's doing. That alone would scare the heck out of the bravest man alive. I'm not scared when I feel the blood spreading down my back, dyeing the blankets crimson. I sure have left my mark on history. Not afraid. Not when Rufus finishes disinfecting the knife. But when he looks at me, with all that honesty…. All that fear in _his_ eyes.

Then I am afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't only fear. It was also understanding of something deeper- maybe of the pain to come. But Chances were, Rufus had never been shot. He couldn't know what this felt like.

Now he was afraid, but years as a soldier had dampened his ability to project that through words. He'd fought overseas, seen men who had seemed so tough and immortal crying for their mothers and begging to see wives and children as they died. He'd seen brave men lose limbs and lives, and their legacies erased from all time because of one wrong angle. To be shot- it wasn't as awful as he'd thought. It wasn't fun. He'd been lucky, and wasn't bleeding too heavily, or internally. Well, that was his hope. To be honest, he could almost believe he was immortal. Well, it was fun to believe, seeing that he was currently some hundred years give or take in the past, so long ago that he would be older than possible had he lived through all the years after leading up to present day.

There was also the slight anxiety at the back of his mind that screamed, 'what if they do experiments on you when you get back? To see how traveling with a wound given to you in the past affects your current life?'

And then there was fear of death, fear of blood poisoning, fear of bleeding out, fear of infection, leeches, creepy medieval-minded doctors, and of course, a terrorist called Garcia Flynn. Then there was fear for Rufus, who Wyatt could almost guarantee had never operated on anybody in his life. Fear of death, well, he'd passed that a while ago. His death wouldn't affect the future, since he was from it. Well, it might. Who knew?

Wyatt's stream of uneasy thought was severed in a most horrible way. His back arched, and he cried out, flopping limply back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"I think I hit something." Rufus's voice trembled.

"I _know_ you hit something!" Wyatt gasped. "Did you get it?"

"Almost. Stop wriggling."

"Thanks for the compassion," he breathed, shutting his eyes to the pain.

"You're welcome." The other man said slowly, straightening. "Would'ja look at that? Tiny little thing," he was transfixed, staring at the bloody bullet.

"Too bad it didn't feel as tiny as it looks."

Rufus smiled.

"Okay Doctor, sew me up."

"You mean, like, stitches," Rufus was incredulous.

"Heck yeah. I don't want a bloody hole in my side forever."

"It'll scar if I do it."

"And I'll die if you don't? What do you want? I can't do it! C'mon, snap to it buddy."

"Right."

Lucy was still shaking as she walked slowly back to the hotel. Her heart beat so loudly she could almost imagine it was playing on a loudspeaker overhead. Her face felt hot, and her feet were numb.

She'd almost forgotten about Wyatt until she pushed her way into the room.

"I saw Flynn," she told them, setting down a suitcase.

"…..and you went shopping?"

"No."

Years later, Wyatt would look back at that day and marvel. He'd witnessed so much that no one could ever know. Well, no one but Lucy and Rufus and of course, those who had revolutionized the idea of Time Travel.

Who knew… perhaps the future was next to be discovered?


End file.
